


Love on the field of the wedding

by HeleneOfFlowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Dirndl & Lederhosen, Germany, M/M, Munich - Freeform, Oktoberfest AU, Photographer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in Munich with Gabriel, who persuaded him to come with him to the world's biggest fair. What did he turn 21 for if not to enjoy beer in 1 liter glasses?<br/>The thing is, Castiel doesn't enjoy it. At least until he meets his brother's new acquaintance, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the field of the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Theresienwiese in Munich, where the Oktoberfest is held each year, because the first Oktoberfest was actually the marriage between Ludwig I and Therese von Sachsen-Hildburghausen, celebrated on this exact field.  
> And that was the fun fact of the day!
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes in the story, english is not my first language and I want to correct as much as possible. The translations for everything in German are in the notes at the end of the story, although it's not necessary to understand these few sentences.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

It was hot and loud and Castiel didn't understand what people liked so much about this fair. Sure, it was the biggest worldwide and the beer was very famous, but overall, it really wasn't worth it.  
Getting bored of standing on the same spot for 10 minutes, Castiel decided to continue. Maybe he would even find a quiet and peaceful corner where he could relax or a good motive or two.  
As it turned out, there weren't any quiet places, even less peaceful ones. The few he could find where interrupted by groups of drunk teenagers or these drunk teenagers were sprawled out on the ground (grass and asphalt both) and sleeping. Castiel wondered how relaxed the Germans were with their punishment of underage drinking, because most of these people couldn't be older than 17. Though Castiel had never been great at guessing people's age, he was fairly sure most of them weren't even allowed to vote.  
Finally giving up his search, Castiel decided to make at least some good pictures, because he didn't want this travel to be a complete waste of time. 

Everyone seemed so happy and Castiel couldn't help but wonder why. How could the children laugh so easily, when somebody could hurt them at any given moment? How could the couple over there share kisses when a security guard was struggling and fighting with a drunkard, trying to kick him out of the tent? Castiel didn't understand people. Sometimes, he wasn't even sure he wanted to.  
The sun had begun to set and Castiel decided to call it a day. He doubted he would miss anything important or interesting, since he hadn't seen either during the last 3 hours he had spend here. And yet, as soon as he made a step to go in direction of the next tube station, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
“There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you, lil' bro! You're havin' fun?”  
Slowly and slightly exasperated by Gabriel's over enthusiastic and far too loud voice, Castiel turned towards his older brother.  
“Yes, Gabriel, here I am! At the exact place I would have told you I would be, if you had actually bothered to call me instead of making an unnecessary, over dramatic entrance. What do you even have a cellphone for, if you never use it?”  
“But I would have missed so much if I knew where you were without wandering around to find you! Look, I even met new people! Castiel, these are Sam and Dean Winchester! Sam, Dean, my little brother Castiel!”  
Only now Castiel noticed the two man standing behind Gabriel the entire time, although they literally towered over him.  
Sam was the taller one of the two and fairly handsome in Castiel's opinion, while Dean was...  
_Holy Shit_  
Dean was the kind of person Castiel dreamed to have as a model for his pictures. Tall, with green eyes framed by long, perfect lashes, and freckles which seemed to be spread across his entire body, from what Castiel could see.  
“Nice to meet you.” God, his smile! His smile was breathtaking and his voice was music.  
“You okay, buddy?”  
Concern was written all over Deans face and Castiel realized he hadn't said anything until now.  
“Ah, eh, well, yes, thank you. Nice to meet you too.”, he answered while feeling the blush rising to his cheeks. Congratulations for making a great first impression and making a fool out of himself in front of the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  
In this moment, Castiel truly wished the earth would open up under him and swallow him whole. Thankfully, Gabriel saved him from making the entire situation even more awkward, thank it already was.  
“Come on, Cassie! Let's go drink! I bet you haven't had your _Maß_ of the day, have you? Let's go, Sam and Dean have friends keeping their seats free in the tent with the awesome lion!”  
Before Castiel could tell Gabriel that _It's Castiel or Cas, not Cassie!_ , he was dragged along by his older, yet smaller brother in direction of the Löwenbräu-tent. 

In the tent, it was even hotter and louder than outside. But Dean and Sam didn't even pay attention to all the people standing in their way, but simply pushed them aside and made their way towards the centre of the big table furthest away from the musicians. However, Castiel doubted it would make any difference to the sound volume.  
The Winchesters guided them to a group of 4 people, which were already waving frantically in their direction.  
_”Hey, Leute!”_ , Sam greeted everyone. Or at least Castiel presumed he greeted everyone, since he didn't speak one word of German, which proved yet again to be a problem, especially when he had to go to the bathroom. He was lucky English was such an international language and most young Germans could understood him and could even answer him without having any great difficulties.  
“ _Das sind Gabriel und Castiel, sie kommen aus den Staaten._ Castiel, Gabriel, these are Charlie, Henry, Kevin and Dorothy. They all speak English, so don't worry!”  
Without waiting any longer, Dean sat down and dragged Castiel along with him.  
“Don't worry about the beer, Sammy and Gabriel are getting it for us.”  
Castiel simply noted. How would he survive sitting in an overcrowded room next to Dean, which he found more than attractive, without ruining anything?  
He wouldn't. At least not without a great amount of alcohol in his system. Hopefully Sam and Gabriel wouldn't take too long.  
“So, what brings you to Munich? The good looking girls in Dirndls? The even better looking guys in Lederhosen? Or simply the best thing this city has to offer, which is the beer?”  
Castiel forcefully ignored the small amount of hope which made his heart leap when he heart _better looking guys in Lederhosen_. Dean was simply being nice by not making any assumptions about his sexuality. It didn't say anything about his preferences.  
“Actually, my brother forced me to come! But I don't really know why he wanted to come to Germany of all places!” Castiel was nearly screaming to make Dean hear him. He was sure otherwise his voice would have drowned in the ocean of noises that filled the tent. “What brought you to Germany?” 

“Oh, I've been living here since I was 6, when Sam and I moved here to live with my mom's family.”  
Castiel didn't want to ask about Dean's mother, or why the two brothers even had to move across the Atlantic to live with her family. Maybe later. Maybe another time.  
“And are you coming here often?”, Castiel asked and took a sip of his beer Gabriel had brought in the meantime.  
“Yeah, at least once a year since I'm sixteen!”  
“Why since you're sixteen?”  
“It's the legal drinking age for beer, and stuff in Germany. Before that we just got drunk behind the bleachers.”  
At least that explained why the teenagers were drunk. It reassured Castiel a bit. “And what do you like most about living here?”  
“About living here? If I have to be honest, I don't really know. It's the only country I've lived in. What about you? What do you like best about the Wies'n so far?”  
“The what?”  
“The Oktoberfest. Guess my German is noticeable even when I speak English.” Dean laughed. Castiel could have swooned right here.  
“Well, not that much, I have to admit. I'm not a person who likes crowds. And it's far too loud in my opinion. What do you like most about it, if you're coming back each year?”  
“Normally? The beer and good atmosphere. This year? This gorgeous angel with blue eyes which doesn't seem to like it here.”  
Castiel's heart stopped. Deans grin widened.  
“So what do you think? Want me to take you somewhere quieter and less crowded?”  
The only thing Castiel could do was nod.  
Without waiting any longer, Dean stood up and gripped him by the shoulder.  
“Come, I know an awesome place. And don't worry about our beers, I think our brothers will finish it, as soon as Gabriel is out of Sam's lap.” 

When they were out of the tent, Dean continued to drag Castiel along.  
“Wait, Dean! Where are you taking me?”  
Smiling, Dean turned around. “Isn't it obvious? My flat.”

And if Castiel started learning to talk dirty in German, followed by the actual language as soon as he was back in the US, Gabriel really didn't need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Hey, Leute!- Hey, guys!
> 
> Das sind Gabriel und Castiel, sie kommen aus den Staaten.- These are Gabriel and Castiel, they're from the US.  
> ~~~~  
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please don't hesitate and come talk to me either on tumblr ([Helene-Of-Flowers](http://helene-of-flowers.tumblr.com/welcome)) or on twitter ([HeleneOfFlowers](https://twitter.com/HeleneOfFlowers))!


End file.
